


The Element of Surprise

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Meant to Be [20]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-20
Updated: 2011-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without you we’re just two guys from Newberry. With you we’re everything we could hope to be and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Element of Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This story is told in the New England universe and is #20 in the Meant to Be series. It was written for the alphabet meme and [profile] vc_forever’s prompt of R is for Roses. In the beginning it was just a little Sam/Jessie ficlet but it soon exploded and I'm a happy writer for it.

Jessie smiled when she heard the horn honk. It wasn’t strange to hear horns honking at all hours on Peach Street but this time she knew it was for her. Just to be sure, she peeked out the front window. What she saw made her smile even bigger. There was Sam, double parked, leaning on the passenger side of his beloved Mustang.

His black slacks and blue dress shirt were quite spiffy. In his hand were a dozen flowers just like every Tuesday. Jessie couldn’t tell what they were from the distance. She grabbed her purse, locked the door, and walked outside on the porch.

Sam was sure when he first saw her he gasped. When he called that afternoon he told her they were going on a date tonight. It was family night and Sam Kassmeyer had a special plan. He told his wife it would be a double date with Hotch and Emily. When Jessie asked how she should dress his response was evening wear.

He couldn’t believe what he saw as he stepped onto the curb, sidewalk, and walked up his front steps. Jessie wore a blue sundress, the color almost identical to his shirt. The dress was very 50s inspired; she looked like Grace Kelly in To Catch a Thief. Her blonde curls were pinned up, accented with diamond earrings. She wore a diamond tennis bracelet as well and blue peep-toed pumps. Sam was sure she stepped off of a Hollywood sound stage and not the back room of Brooks Diner.

“Hey there, Chief Kassmeyer.” She smiled. “Are those flowers for me?”

“You are,” Sam stepped up so that he was on the top step while his wife stood on the porch. “You're the most beautiful girl in the world; my God.”

“You don’t look so bad yourself.” Jessie smiled as she ran her hand down his chest.

“These are for you.”

“They're amazing.” Jessie inhaled their fragrance and smiled. Then she took Sam’s hand and they walked down the steps together. “I've never seen blue roses before. I didn’t think they were real.”

“They're actually quite rare. They represent a desire for the elusive. While my beautiful wife is not elusive that does nothing to lessen my desire for her one bit.”

Jessie smiled as he opened the car door for her. Sliding into the passenger seat, Jessie leaned over to open his door before putting on her seatbelt. Sam went around to the driver’s side and got in. Finally feeling as if they had a little privacy, Sam leaned closer for a kiss.

He let the scent of her, P.S. I Love You, fill his senses as he caressed her face. His kiss was deep and passionate; Jessie moaned in his mouth. There was a whole evening ahead of them so he had plenty of time to indulge in every bit of her.

“Where are we going tonight?” she asked as Sam started the engine and roared down the street. Foreigner played on the radio, Jessie felt like she was in a movie.

“It’s a surprise.”

“Oh really?”

“Really, really.” he took his eyes off the road for just a moment. The smile he had for his wife was perfect.

“You're getting better, Sam. There used to be a time when you couldn’t keep a thing from me.”

“I like it better that way. Still, a little suspense is good for the soul. Just relax baby doll, and enjoy tonight. Its all about you.”

“Well what woman wouldn’t enjoy that?” Jessie asked. “I'm sure before the evening is over you'll be graciously thanked for being the best husband ever.”

Sam told her that her smile and love was thanks enough. He truly meant that even as he got excited for being alone later.

***

It had begun to drizzle when they pulled up in front of the Hanover Street Chophouse in Manchester. Sam gave his keys to the young valet, checking his odometer before letting his wife out of the car. They walked quickly into the restaurant where his best friend was waiting with Emily Prentiss. Sam still wasn’t sure what to call her. She was his friend of course, and had been for most of his life.

She was also something more, having been his first love. She and Nora Bennett both lived in this gray minefield that Sam constantly feared stepping in and being blown to bits. The two couples exchanged hugs and kisses. Sam seemed shy, tentative, when he told Emily how lovely she looked.

Jessie had no problem saying the beautiful brunette was stunning in black boot cut slacks and a red blouse with a deep v-neck. Her long raven hair was parted in the middle; diamonds dangled from her ears. The outfit was classic Halston…70s chic at its best. Emily told them it was making a comeback.

“It’s been in my closet for almost five years. It wanted to come out and play tonight.”

They were led to their table, a leather semi-circular booth. The women smiled and slid in before their companions.

“Is this suitable, Mr. Hotchner?” the host asked. He looked eager to please.

“It’s wonderful, Tim; just lovely.”

“Can I start you off with a bottle of wine, sir?”

“Actually I think champagne would be better tonight. A bottle of Moet et Chandon…your best.”

“Yes sir.”

“Wow, a bottle of champagne. What's the occasion?” Jessie asked.

“I've never needed an occasion.” Emily replied laughing. “I could drink it with every meal.”

“That’s very Krystle Carrington of you.” Sam said laughing too.

“Life just keeps us so busy.” Hotch said. “Tonight is about relaxing and enjoying a wonderful evening with my three best friends.”

“I honestly just wanted my wife to dress up so I could stare at her.” Sam said. “Not that she isn’t just as stunning in cutoffs and a tee shirt.”

“Well its July so you’ll get plenty of chances to see me in those.” Jessie replied.

“He's not going to complain.” Emily said.

Both of them laughed as Sam and Hotch looked at each other. It was going to be such a good night. The spark was in the air; they could both feel it.

“Good evening.” The server arrived with the champagne and began pouring. “I'm Molly and I will be your server this evening. The special is the porterhouse Oscar with lobster, baked or mashed potatoes, and asparagus. We have a lovely artichoke salad with or without steak that I would highly recommend. The appetizer special is the lightly grilled calamari and for dessert we have an amazing very cherry torte. That has been getting wonderful customer reviews.” She smiled. “Would you like to begin with an appetizer?”

“We’d love a few minutes to think about it.” Sam said. They hadn't even opened their menus yet.

“Of course; take your time. I’ll be back.”

As Molly walked away, Sam held up his champagne glass.

“I would like to propose a toast. To the two most beautiful, awe-inspiring women we’ve ever met. You both fill our simple lives with joy and wonder. Your smiles light the darkness and your curiosity creates entire universes. Without you we’re just two guys from Newberry. With you we’re everything we could hope to be and more. There are those who search the entire world for their entire lives for what we found so close to home.”

Their companions were nearly stunned into silence. Emily actually dabbed her eyes with her napkin before looking at Hotch.

“Did you have anything to do with that toast?” she asked. “Whoever did is getting my kiss.”

“It was all me.” Hotch pointed to himself. “It was totally all me.”

Laughing, Emily gave him a sweet kiss. Hotch deepened it just enough; public displays of affection had never been his thing. But with Emily everything was different. Everything was better. He knew his best friend felt the same as he slipped his arm around his wife’s shoulder and hugged her close. They really were two very lucky men.

***

The evening was filled with great conversation, laughter, food, and drink. Appetizers, entrées, and an entire bottle of Moet were consumed. Jessie only had one glass before moving on to a delicious sweetened iced tea. She was nearly full, had left some room for dessert, but really enjoyed her artichoke salad. They just hadn't spent enough time with Aaron and Emily lately.

Aaron of course was like her brother. He’d been in her life since she was a young girl. While Emily was mostly New York cosmopolitan, she’d found her niche in Newberry again. Jessie became quite friendly with her since they dated best friends.

The women didn’t have tons of things in common but they were both writers. Jessie found she could talk to Emily about things she’d tried to discuss with other people for years. Emily actually understood. As writing became her main focus, Jessie needed a friend to help guide her through the pleasures and pitfalls.

“I think its time for surprises.” Emily said, sipping more champagne. “It’s been such a great evening but it’s been so hard to keep this under wraps.”

“What is it, Emily?” Jessie asked.

Molly came to clear the table, leaving two dessert menus for the couples. Jessie definitely planned to indulge…the food was amazing. She and Sam had never been to the Chophouse so she knew tonight was going to be special.

“Jessie, this is for you.”

Emily handed her a gift wrapped rectangle.

“What's this? My birthday isn’t until next month.”

“I bet it’s gonna make you happy anyway.” Hotch replied.

Jessie’s smile was confused. She looked at Sam and he looked happy. Something was going on and her husband was in on it. No one was going to tell her so she may as well open the gift. Jessie tore the paper off, looking at the book. It was titled _The New Writer Revue_. She looked at Emily.

“What is this?” her voice quaked when she asked. The book started to shake in her trembling hands.

“Turn to page 98.” Emily replied. She couldn’t help her big smile, this felt so good to do.

“I…I don’t think I can.”

“I’ll help.” Sam said, gently taking the book and leafing through the pages. “Look honey.”

He laid the book on the table and Jessie stared down at it. There in a book, a real book, a published book, was her short story. It was titled _The Great Unknown_ and she couldn’t believe she was looking at it in print.

“I'm…oh my God, I'm published!” Jessie covered her mouth, didn’t want to shout. “I can't believe this.”

“Yes, you are.” Emily pulled an envelope from her small purse. “You're published and you're compensated, Jessie. Erin loved it; thought it was one of the best stories she’s read in a long time. She wants to meet you and discuss a future with her publishing company.”

“What?” Jessie looked at Emily with wide eyes. “She what?”

“Give it all a chance to sink in.” Emily said smiling. “Take a few days to celebrate and then we’ll get together and talk.”

“OK.” She nodded. “Oh wow. Sam…”

“It’s wonderful, baby. It’s just wonderful.”

She didn’t mean to but Jessie started to cry. Sam wrapped his arms around her and the tears didn't last long. They were tears of happiness, Jessie was so happy. After Sam was done hugging her she gave Emily a big hug too.

“Thank you so much. I can admit I was pissed at Sam when he showed you my story. I never thought some big publisher would think it was any good. I will never be able to repay you.”

“You just need to keep writing and loving what you do.” Emily replied. “That will be repayment enough.”

Hotch called Molly over and the couples ordered dessert. He and Emily would share ‘The Howie’, which was a nine layer chocolate cake with caramel ice cream and caramel sauce. Sam and Jessie decided on Mrs. Cameron’s Strawberry Shortcake. Hotch and Sam ordered hot tea, Jessie wanted coffee, and Emily wanted the 20 year old Tawny Port.

“So is the book in stores already?” Jessie asked, still a little shocked they were even having this conversation.

“It comes out at the end of the month. I've already made sure that Hilda’s orders a set. There will be a sign in the window.”

“Oh wow.” Jessie laughed, holding the book to her chest. “I'm just so speechless.”

“I'm really glad I could help you get started.” Emily reached over and squeezed her hand. Then her expression changed. “Jason?”

“Ka…Emily.” He cleared his throat. “How are you?”

“I'm great. How are you?”

“We just had an amazing dinner so we were heading back to Newberry for a night cap.”

“Hey Nora.” Sam said.

Everyone greeted her with enthusiasm. The Bennett family had been a part of Newberry forever; she was a true hometown girl. No one would ever argue if Nora Bennett was described as the All-American girl. Sam knew that she and Jason Gideon were now a couple but it didn’t look as if anyone else at the table was aware. Emily looked a little mortified.

“You should join us for dessert.” Hotch said. He and Nora had been good friends since she helped tutor him through trig and calculus while she attended Dartmouth for her Masters and PhD in Political Science. He always told people that he wouldn’t have graduated high school without her. It wasn’t quite true, but then again it was.

“We wouldn’t want to intrude.” Jason replied.

“It’s not an intrusion.” Jessie said.

“Well…” Jason wasn’t sure what to say. He deferred to his companion. “Darling?”

“I would love a cup of coffee.” Nora said. “Thank you, Aaron.”

“Of course.”

They moved down in the booth as Molly arrived with the dessert order. She left with another order for coffee and tea.

“What brings you two out this evening?” Emily asked, doing her best to be nonchalant. This was all news to her and in the pit of her stomach she didn’t know what kind of news. She and Jason were friends, more than friends…he might have mentioned he was seeing someone. He might have mentioned it was Nora Bennett, whom she’d known her entire life.

“Sometimes Jason prefers the excellent cooking of others.” Nora replied smiling.

“I heard you were a great cook, Dr. Gideon.” Jessie said.

“Please, call me Jason. I hear Dr. Gideon all day long. Cooking is my passion, yes, but the Chophouse has an excellent menu. This is one of our favorite places.” He put his hand over Nora’s, their fingers lacing.

“You two look really happy together.” Hotch said, actually smiling. “I don’t mean to intrude of course but how long have you two been a couple?”

“Do we really need…?”

“It’s alright Jason.” Nora’s smile showed dimples similar to Hotch’s. “He's intensely personal and isn’t used to answering those kinds of questions. I keep telling him that not everyone in Newberry is a gossip. We had our first true date last October. It was right after your wedding Sam, as a matter of fact. But we’ve worked together, and been friends for years.”

“I am absolutely smitten.” Jason said, allowing his feelings to bubble to the surface as he kissed Nora’s hand.

He knew she was right. Not everyone in Newberry had nefarious intent behind the questions they asked. He knew Sam and Aaron, almost better than he knew anyone in the town. He didn’t know Jessie well but she was a good person. And of course there was Emily. He would surely have a lot of explaining to do to her at a later date.

“Wow.” Emily said. “I had no idea.”

“How would you?” Sam asked.

“Oh please, it’s Newberry.” Emily smirked. “This should've gotten up, down, and all around by now.”

“True.” Nora smiled as her coffee was served. “I'm sure someone is whispering something about it right now. Jason and I have been very discreet though we’re surely not being secretive.”

“I'm the subject of enough rumors.” Jason said. “I don’t want to be party in any way to soiling Nora’s good name.”

“Oh please.” She pushed her shoulder against his.

“I’ll have you know that’s impossible, Jason.” Sam said. “Nora is one of the darlings of our town and the title is well-deserved.”

“Stop it Sam.”

“You two are a bit like us.” Jessie said. “We were friends for a long time and we've been together for nine months.”

“Difference being that you're married.” Jason replied.

“Don’t get him started.” Nora said.

“Do you have something against marriage, Jason?” Sam asked.

“In theory, no I don’t. In practice, eight times out of ten it’s not going to end well.”

“I was married.” Emily said. “It was a beautiful experience.”

“I can say that while marriage has its share of ups and downs, its mostly wonderful.” Hotch said. “Now divorce…that’s another story altogether.”

“Being a widow isn’t all that great either.”

“No matter how fantastic it starts, when it ends its never pretty.”

“Well, this woman is stuck with me.” Sam said, taking his wife’s hand.

“Happily so.” Jessie kissed his cheek.

“So you prefer to live in sin, Jason?” Emily asked.

“Sin is a relative term.” He said. “I bet you didn’t know this, but you and Nora have something in common Emily.”

“Should I guess?” she asked.

“That might not be a good idea.” Hotch said, laughing some.

“She occasionally indulges in a clove smoking habit.” Jason said.

“Oh really?” Nora looked at Emily. “Where did you discover your love for them?”

“It was my stepmother actually. She never gave them to me but I would see her smoke and I was curious. I started smuggling them out of her box at 13. What about you?”

“I got pulled in while at Barnard.”

“Ahh yes,” Emily smiled. “Barnard is the place so many good girls go bad.”

They laughed together as Nora drank her coffee.

“Emily, you should really have some of this before the ice cream melts.” Hotch said. “Look at how beautiful it’s presented.”

Emily looked down at the plate and then she gasped.

“Oh my God, Aaron! Oh my God, seriously?”

He picked up the ring box that had been sitting unnoticed on top of the chocolate cake. Popping it open, Hotch showed her the platinum band with three .75 carat princess cut diamonds.

“I've been in love with you, Emily Prentiss, since our second date. OK, I've been in love with you since you flicked that bowling ball.”

Sam laughed, remembering the night well. Emily smiled as she caressed his face.

“I love you. I love you wholly and nothing would make me happier than to spend the rest of my life as your husband.”

“I love you too. Wow, I'm…” she looked around at everyone in the booth. She looked at Jason Gideon. She couldn’t believe he was here while this was happening. She couldn’t believe he’d just talked about the pitfalls of marriage and now Hotch was proposing to her. “Yes; absolutely positively yes.”

Hotch smiled, taking her hand and slipping the ring on her finger. Then he kissed her hand.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“Of course I'm sure.”

“I just…”

“I love you so much.” she threw her arms around him. “OK, who knew this was going to happen?”

“I can say with certainty that I did not.” Jason replied.

They all laughed as Sam beamed. Emily hugged Sam too, whispering she’d get him back. Jason reached over and squeezed her hand.

“Congratulations Emily. Aaron you're quite a lucky man and despite what I said earlier I wish you two the best.”

“Thank you.” they said in unison. Emily was holding onto Hotch, hardly wanted to let him go to eat the delicious dessert.

“Are there any surprises you want to throw out, Jason?” Sam asked. “It’s been that kind of evening.”

Jason’s usually neutral face broke into a rare smile as he looked at Nora. Her eyes, not to mention her dimples, made it impossible to hide her emotions.

“I think I’ll just sit back and enjoy the jubilation around me. It makes a man feel good to see his friends and neighbors enjoying what life has to offer.”

“Nice save.” Jessie replied smiling.

“He's a philosopher through and through.” Nora laughed, pressing a kiss on Jason’s shoulder.

***

“I can hardly stop looking at it.” Jessie said.

She was sitting at the foot of her bed holding the book in her hands. She was a published writer. As if that wasn’t heady enough, and it was quite heady, a big time New York publisher wanted to meet her. Erin Strauss was a titan in the industry.

That she even knew Jessica Kassmeyer of Newberry, New Hampshire existed was almost too much to comprehend. She even got a $500 check for her story. Jessie didn’t even want to cash it. She planned to frame it and hang it over the desk in the den.

“It’s a really awesome thing, baby. I am so proud of you.”

“How long did you know about this?” Jessie turned to look at him.

“Emily told me on Friday afternoon. It was so hard to keep from you but I knew the surprise would be worth it. Then Hotch told me he would double the surprise and propose to Emily as well.”

“That was so great.” She smiled. “What did he mean when he said that he loved Emily since she flicked the bowling ball?”

“I took Emily bowling when she first came back to town last summer.” Sam said. “I invited Hotch and he helped her out. She is definitely the world’s worst bowler. Instead of rolling the ball, she actually flicks it with the back of her wrist. She calls it her secret weapon.”

“What?” Jessie laughed.

“Yeah...it was great.”

“I'm sure.”

“You should come to bed, Jessie.” Sam said.

“Why?”

“Why?” he raised an eyebrow.

“Mmm hmm.” She nodded.

“Because I want you naked. I want you naked, Mrs. Kassmeyer; underneath me, above me, beside me, all over me. C'mon, sweet thing, mmm I am so eager to celebrate.”

“I love the way that sounds.”

She stood up from the bed and put her book on the dresser. Then she slipped the straps of her nightgown down, letting it fall at her feet. Sam couldn’t help but smile when he saw her panties. They were cute little sting bikinis with bows on them. His index finger twitched involuntarily just thinking about popping the string to touch her everywhere. They’d been married nine months; Sam didn’t even want to know how many pairs of panties he mangled.

“You are so beautiful.” He was breathless.

“You make me feel beautiful.”

“C'mere baby.” Sam held out his hand as Jessie joined him in bed.

***

“Wow.” Emily just grinned.

She and Hotch spooned under the sheet, naked, sweaty, and breathless. She’d had her share of lovers over the years. Her late husband had been one of the most attentive men to her sexual needs that Emily had ever met. But Aaron Hotchner was very special. Their bodies fit together, worked together, and always complimented each other.

He took her on a sexual high that she’d only achieved a few times in her life. Hotch took her there damn near every time. It seemed improbable since he’d only ever been with Haley. There had been a random woman here and there after his divorce but a person rarely learned life lessons from one-night stands. Clearly he was just the man. Emily had no problem declaring such.

“Is the wow for me or the ring?” Hotch asked, kissing her shoulder.

“The ring is beautiful. How long have you been planning this?”

“I bought the ring about two weeks ago, having no idea when I’d get the courage to ask you. When you told me about Jessie’s story, Sam and I hatched a plan.”

“The town of Newberry should be glad that you two only use your powers for good.” Emily replied.

“Yeah.” Hotch held her closer. He couldn’t get enough of the heat between them after they made love.

“Aaron, did you mean it when you said you loved me since I flicked that bowling ball?”

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you after that night. I tried, thought it was a bad idea because of what we’d both been through. But I couldn’t. Then after our first date…I thought it was over before we even started.”

“So did I.” Emily’s smile was sad when she thought about that awkward morning. “Thank you for trying again.”

“Even if you would've rejected me, I had no choice.” Hotch replied. “I was smitten; I'm still smitten.”

“I love you, Aaron.” she turned in his arms, kissing him.

“I love you too. I really need to ask you what could be an awkward question.”

“OK.”

“How long were you and Jason Gideon lovers?” Hotch asked.

“Oh wow, really?”

“I thought it was best that I just ask. I will never judge you Emily, I hope you know that. In fact, I was going to let it go even though I tried and failed to stop thinking about it. I've suspected for some time…it was confirmed tonight.”

“It was a long time ago; the summer before I went to college.” That wasn’t the whole truth but enough of it. “I still care for him deeply so I hope that won't be a problem. We’re still close friends.”

“No,” Hotch shook his head. “And I appreciate your honesty.”

“While revealing every crazy incident of my life to you doesn’t appeal to me, I never have any intent of being dishonest with you. That’s not what you do when you love someone.”

“I just have one more question for you.” he kissed her nose.

“Yes, Counselor?”

“Should we start making a baby now or after the wedding?”

Emily laughed, rolling them on the mattress so that she was on top of him.

“They say that practice makes perfect.” She replied. “Let’s see if they're right.”

***

Nora exhaled when she felt Jason’s arms move around her. As her body relaxed on his, she could tell he was naked. He was never shy about his body; he wasn’t shy about anything. He held things in, omitted, or chose not to say. But shy, Jason Gideon was not a shy man. It didn’t matter that they were standing on a balcony. The hour was late and it was raining…none of the neighbors would see.

“The evening was just full of surprises. I feel like I should've had one for you, Nora.”

“Oh you're full of surprises but I don’t think you can show those to our friends and neighbors, could you?”

Jason laughed, the joyous sound moving through Nora’s bloodstream. She quivered and Jason held her tighter.

“You're a funny, funny girl.” He opened her silk robe some, gently biting her shoulder.

“When most people use girl in reference to me, it infuriates me. When you do it...”

“Yes?”

“It makes me so damn wet.”

“Mmm,” Jason kissed the nape of her neck. “God, I think you do that to me on purpose.”

“Nope.” She shook her head.

“I beg to differ.”

“I'm not at all opposed to you begging.”

Jason turned her around in his arms. He gently kissed her eyelashes, her nose, and then her lips.

“Damn,” he whispered, almost breathless.

“What?”

“You're so damn incredible. You're incredible and I'm…”

“You're what, Jason Gideon.” Nora stroked his back.

“I'm smitten. I know it’s probably not enough but I've fallen so hard for you. I just…”

“You can say it.” she whispered, giving him Eskimo kisses.

“If I tell anyone it will be you, my love. I wish I could let go; surrender to this bliss. I'm not wired like most men.”

“No, you're not.”

“And that’s alright with you?” Jason asked.

“I'm not entirely sure, but since I'm in love with you there are things I'm willing to let slide. Actions always speak louder than words, Jason.”

“Its funny you should mention that.”

“Do you mean funny haha, or funny ironic?”

“Come back to bed, Dr. Bennett. I'm going to make love to you again.”

She just smiled as he led her back through the French doors and into his bed. In Jason’s arms, Nora was in heaven. When he was inside her it was rapturous. She’d never truly been in love before; she wasn’t wired like most women either. Sam Kassmeyer came closest but Nora knew that wasn’t meant to be.

When she saw him with Jessie she knew Sam was where he belonged. She wasn’t sure that Jason would be the one but she’d never wanted something so much. She wanted to hold on and never let go. The look of happiness on Emily and Jessie’s faces tonight; she coveted that. Nora felt it with Jason and it was a pleasant surprise for them both.

***


End file.
